


【kzkn】论小男孩们可以在万圣夜拿到多少糖果-月凤

by Yue_Xia_Feng



Category: KZKN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_Xia_Feng/pseuds/Yue_Xia_Feng
Kudos: 1





	【kzkn】论小男孩们可以在万圣夜拿到多少糖果-月凤

【kzkn】论小男孩们可以在万圣夜拿到多少糖果-月凤

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/yuefeng02)
  * [归档](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



  
[ ](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)  


#  [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)

（详细使用说明请看置顶）  
太太们求别删我我很乖的！！  
  
  
封面by Yoshio老师（p站），头像是twisted wonderland的游戏卡面截图！！  
  
【她们的画都超棒的快去看！！！  
（但是记得要看她们简介里的注意事项哦）】

##  [【kzkn】论小男孩们可以在万圣夜拿到多少糖果](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6eedfc4)

#本来想塞在之前那篇大学生的文里的但是发现怎么样都塞不进去于是就分割出来了#

#上个是成人版万圣节的话这个应该就是纯洁小男孩版万圣节了（？##ooc肯定有##其实设定和上一篇是一样的，这个应该可以算是番外了（？##超级短，基本上可以说是个段子了##自设很多#

  


#是年纪还小的两个人#

  


“葛叶的衣服，感觉好华丽啊。”叶上下扫了一下葛叶，眨了眨眼说道。

  


叶眼前的男孩此时穿着一件长袖的白衬衫以及一件黑色的吊带裤和马甲，然而领结的部分被替换成了个蝙蝠型的纽扣，而连接着那个纽扣的则是一个酒红色的斗篷。

  


他脚上的小皮鞋也被俏皮地装饰上了小小的蝙蝠，看起来可爱极了。

  


除此之外，他漂亮的银色头发也被增长，此时正软软地披散在男孩的肩膀上。

  


配合上葛叶的那双稀有的赤红色双眼以及尖耳，看起来就是个吸血鬼贵族的小公子。

  


虽然他也确实是吸血鬼就是了。

  


葛叶一边拿起斗篷的一角摆了摆一边回答说：

  


“这些都是妈妈和姐姐准备的，说实在的，我都不知道她们两个什么时候准备了这些东西。”

  


接着葛叶好奇地瞧了瞧叶的装扮，“你的反倒朴素很多呢。”

  


闻言，叶有些气呼呼地鼓起脸颊，“怎么就朴素了，明明超——可爱的！”

  


此时的叶上身穿着一件白色的衬衫，下身则是非常可爱的黑色灯笼裤以及棕色的蛋糕鞋。

  


除此之外，他外面还套了个白色的，衣角有些破破烂烂的，兜帽的部分还有着猫耳的斗篷。

  


“可爱是可爱没错啦———”葛叶歪了歪头，眯着眼睛绕了叶几圈，“可是是真的很朴素啊———”

  


“……葛叶等会还想要我的那一半糖果吗？”

  


“…对不起我错了你的服装一点也不朴素而且超级无敌可爱的！”

  


叶不可置否地哼哼了两声，接着他晃了晃挂在他手臂上的南瓜型小篮子，“好啦，我们去要糖果吧，再迟点搞不好就没糖果了哦。”

  


“噢！说的也是！”在提到糖果的那个瞬间葛叶的眼睛亮了亮，然后他一把抓住叶的手腕然后就往街头的那个方向跑，“我们先从街头那边收起吧！街头的老婆婆每次都很大方地给我们很多好吃的来着！”

  


“呜哇哇哇——等一下别扯着我就走啊！”叶一边努力跟上葛叶拉着人跑的速度，一边抱怨似地叫喊道。

  


“快点快点！老婆婆的糖果可不等人啊！”

  


“我知道了啦！但是你倒是注意一下身体不怎么好的人的速度？？”

  


两个小男孩的笑闹声就这样消失在了街头。

  


这就是尚处孩童时期的俩人的某个万圣夜。

  


————————End————————

【后记】

写得很潦草，开头很潦草结尾也很潦草，总的来说是非常潦草的一篇。

  


然后补个无名邻居姐姐视角：

  


【一打开门印入眼帘的便是两个年纪相仿的男孩子。

  


一个是拥有精致帅气外貌的小吸血鬼，另一个是拥有可爱治愈系气息的小幽灵。

  


在看到我开了门之后，他们双双举起他们各自绑着红色缎带的蝙蝠型篮子或着在角落画了个黑色猫脚印的南瓜型篮子，然后用他们或软绵或活泼的声音对我喊了句“Trick or treat！不给糖就捣蛋哦！”

  


被两双漂亮好看的大眼睛暴击的我，一边沉默着一边快速地把我手里拿着的一袋糖果一股脑地倒进了他们两个的篮子里。

  


在接受到了两个可爱小正太充满了喜悦的道谢声中，我的灵魂缓缓地升了天。

  


这都是些什么小可爱啊呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜——————

  


感谢神明，感谢万圣夜。】

  


就这样啦！恭喜各位啃完了我的万圣节小蛋糕以及万圣节小饼干（？）感谢阅读！

  


  
31Oct.   


  
评论：3  
热度：83

  
[#kzkn](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/kzkn)

[#葛叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E8%91%9B%E5%8F%B6)

[#叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8F%B6)

[#chronoir](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/chronoir)

  


  
[←](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c70cfcd0)  
[→](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6eed845)  


评论(3)

热度(83)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://qingyangdie.lofter.com/) [青阳蝶](https://qingyangdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://shu-mong233.lofter.com/) [气泡苏打☁️](https://shu-mong233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://youshangfanqi.lofter.com/) [佰殇忧樊](https://youshangfanqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://ruojianlu.lofter.com/) [若见露](https://ruojianlu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://nianzhi289.lofter.com/) [pujipujibuji](https://nianzhi289.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xiaokan652.lofter.com/) [Nevaeh](https://xiaokan652.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) [随意的易燃](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) [随意的易燃](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://52013140529.lofter.com/) [MO.MO.J](https://52013140529.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://lih81.lofter.com/) [lih](https://lih81.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://ailanhuandewanyinyin.lofter.com/) [想穿睡衣](https://ailanhuandewanyinyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://moqi9994.lofter.com/) [赤井](https://moqi9994.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://18007979127.lofter.com/) [不闻天语闻天月](https://18007979127.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://mo---xiao.lofter.com/) [Mo.Xiao.](https://mo---xiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://zheishinidiaodexiangnanma.lofter.com/) [一滩向楠](https://zheishinidiaodexiangnanma.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://zheishinidiaodexiangnanma.lofter.com/) [一滩向楠](https://zheishinidiaodexiangnanma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://l-x-t068.lofter.com/) [L-X-T](https://l-x-t068.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://fen1tu.lofter.com/) [粉1兔さようなら](https://fen1tu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yushizhangci627.lofter.com/) [鬼之椿ღ](https://yushizhangci627.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://xishengdie.lofter.com/) [浮梅贴贴bot](https://xishengdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://amberangle.lofter.com/) [昏睡症☪](https://amberangle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://drawn419.lofter.com/) [集训去了](https://drawn419.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://musibiao369.lofter.com/) [慕斯灬](https://musibiao369.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://mingmousuns521.lofter.com/) [萬嵊䥯緯一一音律【明眸】](https://mingmousuns521.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://mingmousuns521.lofter.com/) [萬嵊䥯緯一一音律【明眸】](https://mingmousuns521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://naruseriku.lofter.com/) [極楽の瓶覗](https://naruseriku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://drawn419.lofter.com/) [集训去了](https://drawn419.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://forever-moxun.lofter.com/) [一颗零度恒星。](https://forever-moxun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://forever-moxun.lofter.com/) [一颗零度恒星。](https://forever-moxun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://atangxiansheng379.lofter.com/) [阿棠先生](https://atangxiansheng379.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://iyecyril.lofter.com/) [iYec](https://iyecyril.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://jiubingchenghuan073.lofter.com/) [⛈](https://jiubingchenghuan073.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://kreds.lofter.com/) [取名废的名字](https://kreds.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://kandaowoqingjiaowoquxiuxian.lofter.com/) [看到我请叫我去修仙](https://kandaowoqingjiaowoquxiuxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://kandaowoqingjiaowoquxiuxian.lofter.com/) [看到我请叫我去修仙](https://kandaowoqingjiaowoquxiuxian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://qianxinkisshe.lofter.com/) [时久tokihisa](https://qianxinkisshe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://shishishi364.lofter.com/) [诗诗诗_](https://shishishi364.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://lanan612.lofter.com/) [lanan](https://lanan612.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://jiujiujiupaibangbangtang858.lofter.com/) [九九九牌棒棒糖](https://jiujiujiupaibangbangtang858.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) [研泉](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://qinian564.lofter.com/) [对不起。](https://qinian564.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://fengjianyuan397.lofter.com/) [亡风](https://fengjianyuan397.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://xiaofeng779.lofter.com/) [萧疯](https://xiaofeng779.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://juhui711.lofter.com/) [橘慧](https://juhui711.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://3188677443.lofter.com/) [wesio](https://3188677443.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://songnianqi.lofter.com/) [喵芽](https://songnianqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://suibian887.lofter.com/) [啊红色蛋糕说着透明羽十一](https://suibian887.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://suibian887.lofter.com/) [啊红色蛋糕说着透明羽十一](https://suibian887.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://yushanshangxing596.lofter.com/) [玉山上行](https://yushanshangxing596.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://65449100.lofter.com/) [崔朔](https://65449100.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
